An instrument panel is generally complex and may at times be relatively confusing for a novice. For example, a typical sound mixer console of a broadcast studio comprises an assortment of dials, indicator lights and several channels each having numerous buttons for controlling sound pitch, intensity, echo effect, fading, and mixing sound signals from different sound input devices. The sight of such a multitude of instruments is known to intimidate most individuals training on these consoles. Hence, teaching those trainees is often tedious and not effected without experiencing numerous errors. Therefore, an instructor's attendance is continuously required during a training session, to prevent the transmission of unwanted audio signals.
Learning to operate industrial control consoles is similarly known to be a substantial, mind-boggling undertaking for new employees. These individuals are often overwhelmed by the apparent necessity to comprehend at once all functions controllable from a console cabinet. The ability of these trainees to learn the operation of a single process is often obscured by the complexity of the whole instrument layout. Such learning difficulties in an industrial environment may lead a trainee to operate an improper piece of machinery, thereby endangering the health of other workers or causing extensive equipment damages.